


Shifting Smuts from Hogwarts

by mediocremandarin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eiffel Tower, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Softcore Porn, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocremandarin/pseuds/mediocremandarin
Summary: I’ve never written smut like this before so don’t go too hard on me. Please also don’t get mad about the story, it’s not something I’ve just now thought up in my mind, it’s what actually happened when I shifted to Hogwarts.I’ll also be updating this should I shift again and have sex with anyone (I’m planning on it ;)). Because these are experiences from my DR the updates won’t be consistent or in any particular order but rather how they actually happened.Due to these being my experiences from my reality shifting, the smuts are not y/n self inserts! Of course you are completely free to insert yourself as me though.The smuts are written with the way I look in my DR, my house (Hufflepuff) and my age.Okay, now have fun reading this filth ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Charms, Giggles and Secret Passageways (George Weasley Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and I get a little handsy in Charms class and need to relieve some tension afterwards. Thankfully after five years at Hogwarts the ginger boy has found every possible secret passageway, tunnel or room where we can be completely alone and as loud as we'd like.

I giggled into my sweater as George whispered a dirty joke into my ear. Something about trolls and their presumably proportionate... physic.

"Ms. Reicher, would you please be so kind and pay attention in my class? If you and Mr. Weasley don't see it as necessary to do so, you are of course always free to go, but since I assume you'd like to pass your O.W.L.s this year I'd advice you to pay attention."  
Professor Flitwick's voice wasn't loud or demanding but the message was still clear as day: If George and I wanted to stay in his class we should shut up, immediately.

There were maybe 30 seconds of silence before the lanky boy next to me couldn't bare it anymore and leant down to me again. "Hey May, why do Pixies only ever fly and never walk? ... They've spend a night with me.”  
I choked on my own spit and stared up to the ginger in front of me in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to concentrate, you perv!" Even though my whisper towards George had been stern and serious, I couldn't help the little smile that my lips curved into and the giggle that escaped my mouth as I saw the shit-eating grin the twin had started to sport. He winked at me and I felt a little blush creeping onto my face, something he noticed too. "Why are you blushing, darling? Wanna know what it feels like?" He cooed into my ear as he breathed heavily on my neck. I got goosebumps down my spine and shifted in my seat. Professor Flitwick shot us a warning glare which made the redhead sit up straight and direct his attention towards the teacher.

While I tried to concentrate on the movements required to master a silencing charm -oh how ironic- George's hand started to snake onto my thick thigh.  
Fooling around with either of the twins wasn't new to me but we rarely did anything during the classes since the teachers had developed quite a sixth sense for such endeavours. Apparently today was different though. I wondered why for a second but was rudely interrupted in my thought process when I felt George's slender fingertips lift up my pleaded skirt. I shot him a warning look but he only stared back at me, a sinful smirk on his lips.

Looking around frantically, trying to make sure everybody was oblivious to what was currently happening under our table, my blue eyes met with Fred's, who was sitting a few tables over with Lee. He had a look on his face that was almost as suggestive as the one that was currently plastered on this twin's. He knew exactly what was going on ,no wonder, they both had seen me in my most vulnerable, sexually frustrated and horny moments and knew exactly how to wind me up.  
It was frustrating, the way George had such control over me but also exhilarating, being at someone's mercy like this turned me on more than I cared to admit.

The closer he got to my pulsing centre, the faster and shallower my breathing got. "Are you okay, babygirl?" The ginger whispered to me, putting an ungodly emphasis on the pet name because he knew exactly what it would do to me. I was about to lose it.  
Deciding that this needed to stop before it got too far, I was about to definitely remove George's big hand from my lap as I felt his fingers slip between my wet folds. He had pushed my panties to the side and was now carefully massaging my throbbing core. An audible gasp left my mouth at the unexpected sensation and the entire classroom turned to me and the prankster next to me, who forcefully pressed his index finger against my clit. I was mortified and my face turned a prominent shade of red as I tried my hardest not to moan.

It had been bad enough when Snape had caught me and Fred a few weeks back but I hadn't cared much, too focused on the naughtiness of the situation and too careless for what opinion my Potions professor had of me. But I liked Flitwick, I didn't want him to think lowly of me. I started clumsily mumbling something about a spider that had frightened me. Most students turned away again, but my professor's eyes were now fixed on me and George, who by the way, still hadn't removed his goddamn hand from my lap!

Just as our teacher was about to open his mouth to scold us yet again, the bell rang, liberating me from having to find a shitty excuse for my behaviour. As students started to get up and gather their things, George pulled away his fingers, leaving me horny and wet and got up to leave.  
While I tried to regain my composure he bend down once more, his tall frame hovering over me making my stomach twist into knots, and said "Bye-bye Maybug, gotta go." With that same knowing smirk that he had had on his lips for the past lesson.

Oh hell no! There was absolutely no way he was going to leave me like this after mind-fucking me for the past two hours. I packed my things in a hurry and ran out after George who had disappeared out of the room with Fred and Lee. I ran after them panting as they had gotten much farther than I had anticipated -damn giants- and finally caught up to them. "Wait!" I yelled and the trio stopped and turned around to me, but I only had eyes for one of them. "You!" I pointed at his chest while glaring up at him. "You're ditching Transfiguration and coming with me." I stated trying to sound domineering but I knew I had a slight quiver in my voice. I also knew George could and would edge me all day if given the chance but today was not that day, I needed a release and I needed it now.

Without giving him the chance to protest or leave, I grabbed his slender hand and turned on my heel, walking in the opposite direction and leaving the other two behind. Neither of them were oblivious to what was about to happen but Fred definitely had a clearer picture in his head than Lee who had only ever heard little stories from the twins.  
George didn't let me drag him along the corridor for long but instead caught up and started walking next to me, an arm lazily draped over my shoulder playing with my long wavy hair. "So May, darling, where are we going exactly? And to do what?" I stopped dead in my tracks and so did he. The small bit of confidence that I had conjured up before puffed into thin air like some floo power and I turned to look up at the tall redhead who had tilted his head to the side and looked at me knowingly. He knew I had no idea what to do next. All I knew was that I wanted to get fucked by him but how to get him to do it? I had no clue. I was never in charge, usually the twins held the reigns and I was happy to be the submissive in our dynamic, its what I liked best.

A sigh of desperation left my lips as I shakily reached up to wrap my hands around George's neck and pulled him down towards me. I pressed a heated kiss on his lips, hoping it'd tell him everything I wanted and more. He leaned into the kiss and almost immediately his arms snaked around my waist squeezing me against his tall frame. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it hungrily and I let him have complete dominance. It would end there anyways and I was to aroused to play long foreplay games today.  
His large hands reached down past my waist and grabbed my butt which made me jump. George giggled into the kiss, he thought it was adorable how responsive I was. I could feel his dick hardening against my stomach as his hands hiked up my black school skirt and began massaging the flesh of my bum roughly. My neck rolled to the side as the boy started peppering little kisses on my jaw and throat, sucking where he felt like marking me and making me moan.

The loud thud of a classroom door closing tore us both from what we were doing and brought us back to reality. We were standing in the middle of a hallway violently making out. My face was cherry red and even George blushed slightly. He picked up mine and his bag that had fallen to the ground at some point during our session and grabbed my hand, roughly pulling me along the endless hallways of Hogwarts. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care either. After walking for what felt like forever, we found the entrance to a secret passage the prankster had been looking for. I found ourselves in a small room with a couch, a table and a large mirror. I had barely taken in the room when George pressed me against the wall, to continue our making out. The kisses were sloppy, constantly interrupted by jumpers or shirts that needed to be pulled over heads and teeth banging together uncomfortably.

When I was standing in front of the Weasley in nothing but my skirt and bra -his eyes hungrily scanning my form- I suddenly became self conscious. I was definitely on the chubbier side and although the twins always assured me how 'fucking hot' they thought my body was, my first instinct was still to cover up.  
As soon as I did so, a disapproving tut left George's lips and I looked up. "Don't you dare cover yourself, darling. I want to see you." He spoke with a serious tone and stared even more intensely as I lowered my arms to my sides.  
He let me sit in the discomfort of having him stare until I couldn't bare it anymore and glared up at him "So what, you're just gonna stare then?" I sneered "Can't get it up or what is it?”  
I knew what I was doing by talking to George like that, I knew the risk I was taking but the glimmer in his eyes that sparkled for a split second before he had my back pressed against his body with a hand on my throat, still caught me by surprise and my breath hitched in my throat.

I could feel his rock hard cock pressing against my lower back, getting anything up was definitely not the issue. His other hand cupped my tits roughly, massaging them in his huge palm while he whispered in my ear. "If I were you, I'd behave myself, unless you don't want to come for the next few days, babygirl." His words were a terrifying promise I knew he'd keep if necessary and I shivered. "I know you can feel my dick, darling. I'll fuck you senseless.”

I was dripping at this point. My skin felt like it was on fire and my breathing quickened when he moved his hand from my throat to take off my bra and the rest of my clothes. When I was fully naked -George was only shirtless- he grabbed my arms firmly and guided me to the couch, shoving me down on it.  
I blushed when I realised how exposed I was and gasped loudly when the ginger in front of me wasted no time spreading my thighs apart. His head dipped between my legs and he latched himself onto my clit immediately, slurping up my wetness. I groaned lowly and involuntary buckled my hips. He had one of his long heavy arms draped over my upper body to hold me down so my movements didn't do much but I couldn't bring myself to stay still regardless. When he started rolling my nipples between his fingers, my head rolled back, as his other hand started pumping in and out of my pussy at an ungodly speed. I was scarily close to my climax.

But this was George Weasley, I knew what was about to happen. A millisecond before I was coming -I could already taste the feeling- the redhead stopped all his movements and withdrew his hand. Smirking up at my ruffled appearance he spoke "You didn't think I would let you come so easily did you, babygirl?" At this moment, I wanted to kick him in his stupid smirk.  
The boy loved orgasm denial more than anyone else I'd ever met and a desperate whimper left my mouth as I realised that he could very well just not let me come at all. "Please, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, please let me come!" I looked up at him with glossy eyes, my pussy was pulsating. He returned the look with lustfully dilated pupils and leaned down over my body, placing a soft kiss on my lips.  
"No." He whispered into my panting mouth.

I was about to cry when I felt his hand return to my dripping cunt, slowly moving across my core. Not enough to actually get me any closer to climax, but enough to keep me just as wet. "You gotta earn it, darling." He whispered in my ear and pulled his pants down. I already knew what he wanted so I slipped off the couch and got on my knees, eager to please him.  
As soon as George had thrusted into my mouth I started sucking his tip and grazing his length with my teeth now and again. "God you're so fucking good, Maybug. Keep doing that." His words were more huffed than actually spoken and he had his eyes squeezed shut, head rolled back. I knew he was about to come. I found it quite unfair that he'd get to have release before I would, so I started subconsciously riding the heel of my foot. The way I had been kneeling it was at the perfect position and felt pretty amazing.  
Unfortunately, George noticed my hip movements quickly and interrupted his own blowjob to pull me up by my hair, roughly. His eyes met with mine and I could tell he was pissed. "You don't get to do that. You know you're not allowed to touch yourself without permission, darling." He said to me with a smirk, his face hovering right over mine. Less than a second later I was bend over the couch and a first slap was delivered to my butt. It stung in just the right way and a small moan left my quivering lips.  
"Count for me babygirl or I'll start from the beginning." he threatened as another slap was delivered to my ass, harder this time. "One." I breathed lowly while I felt my arousal slowly trickle down my thighs. I was sure he noticed it as well but was too scared to turn around to check. I didn't want to upset him anymore.  
Nine slaps later he was finally satisfied and pulled me up from the couch by my neck. I looked up at him with lustful eyes -my cunt was throbbing, pulsating with need- as I could feel the delicious burn on my butt cheeks. "Remember when I told you you'd have to work for it, darling? Well your time has come." He had to laugh at his own wording and winked at me and even I had to chuckle a little. George plopped himself down on the couch, his huge dick stood at attention. I stood before him not entirely sure what he wanted until he said "Come on now babygirl, work for it." while patting his thighs.

Finally, I understood what he wanted from me and sat down on his lap. Slowly beginning to guide him into my wet pussy I moaned, relishing in the sensation of finally being filled. George groaned as he watched his throbbing cock slide into me inch after inch. Apparently I was too slow though, because he shook his head a little in disapproval, grabbed my hips roughly and slammed up into me. "Holy fuck, George!" I moaned as my head fell against his shoulder, trying to steady myself. "Such a dirty mouth you have, Maybug." He breathed on my neck leaving a sloppy kiss before a "Ride me, darling." left his mouth.  
I set myself up straight and started moving on top of him. Slowly at first and getting faster and faster the more he encouraged me. George's hands had found my breasts and were kneading them, pinching my nipples occasionally.  
I was gonna come fast and by his facial expressions it wouldn't take the ginger under me much longer either. "George please p-please I'm gonna come. Please let me come!" I whimpered into his neck while slamming my pelvis down on his hips. A feral groan left his lips as he began slamming his hips up to meet mine.  
The air around us was heavy from our panting as he whispered into my ear. "Come for me, darling. Come all over my big fat throbbing dick." This was what did it for me. I felt a heat explode inside my stomach and erupt into fireworks. My vision went dark and I felt my back arch and toes curl as he came into me, his hot cum coating my inner walls.

Once we had both ridden through and calmed down from our orgasms, George lifted me up and placed me next to him on the couch. He wrapped a blanket around both of us and pulled me into his chest kissing my forehead and the top of my head sweetly. He started mumbling sweet nothings into my ear, telling me what a good girl I had been for him, while playing with my fingers.After a few minutes -I couldn't really tell how long- someone clearing their throat startled us both and we looked up. Fred was standing in the tunnel that had led to the room with a shit-eating grin on his face. "You two should get going or you'll miss Defence Against the Dark Arts as well." The tall redhead winked at us both and I felt my cheeks grow hot with shame while George's chest was shaking against my back from all the giggling. "Sorry mate, we had to relax a little after that." he spoke and kissed the top of my head again. When Fred was gone, we both got up, got dressed and left for our next class.

Fred waited outside the secret entrance and smacked my ass as I walked past him which stung horribly so I jumped and a squeal left my mouth. "Since when are you so jumpy, Maybug?" He asked. My face was burning yet again and I didn't know what to say. Fred turned to his twin with raised eyebrows looking for an answer. George just shrugged and said "She needed a little punishment." with a huge smirk on his face.


	2. Quidditch and Teasing (Fred Weasley Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor wins their latest quidditch match and Fred is over the moon. At the after party in the Gryffindor common room, I decide to see how far I can push the domineering redhead before he loses his composure.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I told ya we'd win, Maybug." The tall ginger screamed into my ear and walked into the Gryffindor common room before me. When I entered the room, it looked nothing like its usual self. The students had used an enlargement spell -much like Hermione's bag- to make the room fit the huge crowd that had formed around the fire place.

Gryffindor had won against Ravenclaw and Fred was over the moon about it as usual. I thought it was quite cute, the way it excited him when they won. I also liked it because the adrenalin from the games and their victory usually made for a very sweaty, very horny Weasley.  
I had lost sight of Fred in the crowd after he had stormed away to celebrate his friends and siblings who were just as excited as he was.  
"Hey, Neville! Give me one of those, yeah?" I said to the shy boy with brown hair who was holding a tray with shot glasses full of jelly liquor. He smiled at me sweetly and I took two glasses, drinking both in seconds. "Thanks, Neville." I winked at him and gave him little kiss on the cheek before making my way through the crowd. I could see him blushing harshly from the corner of my eye. He was precious.

When I found Fred again I had added a few shots of fire-whiskey to the jellies and apparently the handsome redhead hadn't wasted time getting hammered either. Drunk Fred was not much different from his usual self, except that it dialled his sexual desire up to a 100 and made him more dominant and possessive. I didn't mind that though.  
The only issue was that I was feeling particularly bratty this evening. The consequences that I knew would follow made it all the more exhilarating to try and piss him off.

I had my arm draped around his waist while he had his lazily hanging over my shoulders. He was talking with some sixth-year students about the game when I noticed one of them staring at me with much more intensity -or lust- than the others. I winked at him and a smile spread across his face. "Freddie, I wanna dance" I said loudly while leaning up and breathing against his neck.  
Previously completely emerged into the conversation, he was startled and looked down at me with a bit of annoyance. "Then go dance, baby, I wanna talk with the boys" He said absentmindedly. I pouted and gave his earlobe a quick bite -I could immediately see the goosebumps form on the nape of his neck- before I left his side and grabbed the sexy sixth-year's hand, dragging him to the back of the common room. Some people were dancing but most were just making out back here and that's exactly why I had chosen this spot.

Turning towards him I smiled and he grinned back. "Let's dance." I said in my most sultry voice and we basically started fucking with our clothes on. "Oh this is fun alright." He said while placing his hands on my hips to find a rhythm to our movements. As his arms started to snake down my body he squeezed my butt and leaned in to kiss me. I was about to kiss him back when…  
"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, May?" The deep and dominating voice of Fred Weasley boomed behind me and the boy I had been dancing with turned a worrying shade of pale. I slowly turned around and looked up at a fuming Fred with big innocent eyes. "What do you mean, Freddie? You said you didn't wanna dance. So I asked my friend here." I pointed to the pale sixth-year next to me and after one glare from the tall ginger he had fleet the scene in a matter of seconds leaving me to fend for my own. I rolled my eyes, I had expected him to last at least a little longer.

The Weasley grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me through the crowd that had formed around us. We ended up on the balcony, I guess he needed some air. "NEVER do something like this again!" He looked down on me with sternness but that only made it more fun.  
I smiled up at him and grabbed his hands that had been gripping the railing of the balcony before. His knuckles were white because of how tightly he had gripped the railing, I hadn't expected a little dancing to make him this mad. "I'm sorry Freddie, I didn't mean to upset you." I looked up at him while biting my lip. I knew full well what that would do to him, he fucking loved it when I bit my lip.

A low groan left the throat of the tall ginger boy before me and he leaned down to kiss me. He let go of my hands that had been holding his until now and reached around me grabbing my waist rather tight.  
He pulled me towards him with force and I gasped into his mouth. Fred used this to slide his tongue into my mouth and we started french-kissing excessively. Tongues were fighting for dominance, breaths were exchanged and teeth were clashing together. My hands were tangled in his hair while one of his trailed up my body to grab one of my boobs. That was probably one of the biggest differences between the two twins. George was an ass man, Fred preferred tits. I didn't mind either but the realisation made me giggle.

"What are you laughing about, baby? You think this is funny? You're not off the hook you know, I'm still gonna have to punish you for what you did earlier." That last sentence was whispered so lowly into my mouth that I almost didn't hear it but I immediately got goosebumps. Getting punished by George was exhausting, he loved edging me. But Fred? Oh, his kinkiness and love for adventure made it was a delicious nightmare.

After making out a bit more I felt his hardened member press against my stomach which was my clue. Today I truly wanted to test my limits. I pulled away from Fred, winked at him and turned around, leaving him standing outside in the cold with a boner.  
It took him about three seconds and he was behind me, grabbing my arm roughly once again and dragging me up to the dorms. I had to laugh a little at his eagerness but also in excitement.

When we entered his dorm -thankfully George and Lee were downstairs celebrating- he slammed me against the door and turned the door knob before casting a little spell on it to keep everyone out.The redhead immediately started ravishing my body. While our lips were pressed together he started pulling off my shirt and immediately grabbed my boobs with his big calloused hands -I rarely wore bras- and soon started to attack them with his lips. My nipples got some extra attention and I moaned loudly while my hands traveled to Fred's hair to tuck on it.

Unfortunately, as soon as he felt my hands roam his body he detached himself from me and took a step back. "No touching." He growled lowly and got his tie that he had discarded on his bed before the match. Both my hands were placed above my head and tied together before my -in comparison- small body was picked up by the ginger beater and thrown on his bed. He was above me in seconds smirking down. "You messed up, little slut. only whores act like that. You need severe punishment." With that he turned me around under him so I was laying on my stomach and pulled of my jeans and panties.

The Weasley started spanking me in fast motions on my ass, giving me no time in between hits to gain any sort of composure or control. I was breathless in seconds from the sinful but enjoyable combination of pain and pleasure. My panting got heavier the longer it went on and I could feel my arousal build up, if I still had been wearing panties they'd be soaked. After one particularly harsh slap I moaned loudly and Fred stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Bloody hell, you really are a fucking whore. Are you enjoying this this much? Well that won't do, it's a punishment, not a reward, slut." Although I couldn't see his face I could all but hear the little wheels turning in his head. "Hm, I know just what to do with you." He spoke into my ear with a noticeable rasp in his voice.

There were a few seconds of silence when I couldn't hear anything and right as I was about to turn around I felt the first smack hit my ass.  
Oh no!  
Immediately after, the next hit followed and he kept up that pace. He was hitting me with his wand. Fuck that shit hurt. "Freddie, please I'm sorry, it hurts." I whined trying to move away from the punishment but still arching my back.  
"Oh now you got something to apologise for, little slut? Well you know our safe word, use it if you feel the need." The first sentence was teasing, but the second one was sincere, he meant it. Fred kept hitting my bum with the pinecone end of his wand for I didn't even know how long.

Finally he stopped. Tears had started running down my cheeks, but so had my wetness between my legs. The ginger above me leaned over, untying my hands carefully and started caressing my back softly. He wasn't sure if I was okay yet, I hadn't said a word. "Baby, are you okay?" He mumbled into my ear and I could hear the worry in his tone.  
I turned my head which was previously buried into the mattress towards him and nodded. "Yeah, Freddie. I'm okay. I'm really sorry for teasing you like that earlier." I gave him a reassuring smile and he picked me up, gently placing me on his lap.  
He seemed like he was done for the night even though I could feel his throbbing hard-on against my thigh, but I hadn't found my release yet either.

"Fred?" I looked up at him with big puppy eyes. "I uhm... can you help me?" I was blushing profusely at the confused look on the redhead's face. He couldn't be that thick, could he? "Please, Freddie." I all but cried as I rubbed my thighs together and finally it clicked in his head.  
"Oh... Oh! Are you sure, May? I mean its not like I don't want to but aren't you hurting?" He asked with knitted brows and I almost laughed at his adorable face.  
"And since when does pain stop me from getting it on? You knows it's more of the opposite, Freddie." I winked up at him and pulled him down by the neck, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.  
When I looked up a mischievous sparkle was glimmering in his eyes and in a split second I was under him again. He was kissing me all over while making quick work of his clothes. This time I was allowed to help. As soon as his trousers had come off I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"God I'm so bloody ready, love." He grunted while rubbing himself against my glistening pussy. "Me too please just do it, Fred." I panted under him, breathless.  
A loud moan left my throat as he thrusted into me in one swift motion. I almost came just from that. The lanky ginger above me started snapping his hips against mine as he stared down at me. "Fucking hell, May! How is your cunt so tight? Do the others not fuck you open as well as I do, huh?" His voice was pressed and he huffed out the words with every breath. Jealousy was a good look on him.  
As Fred roughly railed me into the mattress, his hand slowly found its way around my neck and he began lightly choking me. My brain got fuzzy from the restricted blood flow and my eyes rolled into the the back of my head when he hit my g-spot. He kept holding eye contact, telling me I was a little slut, but his little slut, and that's when I came undone. The Weasley himself didn't take much longer either and came into my throbbing pussy.

He caressed my cheek as he slowly pulled out of me. We laid there for a couple minutes until our breathing normalised, then Fred spoke. "C'mon, darling. Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?”  
I nodded but when I tried to stand up my legs were too wobbly to hold me. He grinned cheekily and went to pick me up but I stopped him with my hand on his chest. "Wait, you can't carry me, I'm way too heavy." I said it with complete sincerity cause I meant it. I weighed almost as much as him, he couldn't carry me all the way to the washrooms.  
"Stop saying crap like that, Maybug. I don't train this much just for quidditch." He winked and picked me up like I weighed nothing and I let him.

He carried me all the way to the washrooms and washed me in the shower. It was sensual but not sexual, nothing but sweet little words and loving kisses were exchanged. After drying each other off, Fred applied some paste on my bum to help with the healing and dressed me.We went back to the dorms and I decided to sleep in his bed tonight. The others wouldn't mind, besides they all were downstairs, still partying anyway.

Today had been exhausting, I thought while Freddie pulled me into his arms and snuggled into my chest.


	3. Making a Deal with the Devil (Professor Snape Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most-hated professor catches me and a certain ginger with an exhibition kink (Fred) in his classroom. Fred is sent to McGonagall but it seems my potions professor has a special kind of punishment planned for me.  
> Because I can never keep my mouth shut, he finds out about my biggest secret and I have to make a deal with him so he won't tell anyone.

“Fred, I really don’t know if this is a good idea. What if someone comes in?” My heart was pounding in my chest simultaneously from arousal and fear. The Weasley had pulled me into the potions classroom when I was walking by and our situation had turned into a steamy makeout session since.  
I was sitting on a random desk, my skirt hiked up to my hips, my sweater discarded a while ago and my blouse half unbuttoned. Fred’s tie was loosened and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned as well.

“That’s what makes it so hot, Maybug.” He murmured against the soft spot on my neck, nibbling on it a little which earned him a small whimper from me. I had known about the twin’s exhibitionism for a while -he’d never properly lock the dorm room’s door leading to some awkward moments with Lee and some hot ones with George- but this was pretty risky, even for him. And potions out of all possible classrooms? God, why?  
I already had multiple hickeys on my throat and neck and Fred was currently working on a new one while rubbing my pussy through my panties. I was pretty wet already but I knew he wanted to get me soaking before doing anything else. I had rolled my head back as he opened my blouse further and nuzzled his face between my boobs, squeezing them together at the same time.

“You are a disgrace for Hogwarts and the entirety of the Wizarding World, Ms. Reicher, Mr. Weasley.”

Fuck.

Professor Snape’s voice was booming in my ears and I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Why did he have to interrupt? We were just getting to the good part. Fred had gotten off of me and was trying to fix his clothes as well as possible. I could feel the cold gaze of my potions professor as I closed my legs, tried to pull down my skirt and simultaneously close my blouse.  
“90 points will be removed from Gryffindor as well as Hufflepuff. Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her office. She will determine your punishment. I wouldn’t stall.” Snape said with an icy tone to Fred and the redhead vanished out the door after giving me an apologetic look.  
“As for you, Ms. Reicher. Professor Sprout is unfortunately preoccupied with more pressing matters so it will be my task to decide on a fitting punishment for your unacceptable behaviour. Dress yourself.” He spoke with such disgust in his voice, it made me want to vomit. This was so not how this afternoon was supposed to go. I slowly slipped off the desk and pulled down my skirt. I could feel my professor's eyes burning into me as I buttoned up my blouse and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable, without much luck. I picked up my sweater that was lying a few metres away and slipped it over my head.  
I looked up at the tall slender figure in front one me and gulped as his piercing black eyes stared me down. This would be no fun. I could already see the pages and pages of parchment I’d probably have to write about this, but at least in this reality, they couldn’t call my parents, thank god.  
“Follow me into my office, Ms. Reicher.” He dragged out my name with his usual dismissive tone. My cheeks had been flushed red from embarrassment before but now all the colour had left my face and I felt like I was about to faint. He was taking this very seriously and I was starting to get a little scared. Stupid Fred with his stupid exhibitionism.  
Professor Snape closed his heavy office door and turned to look at me. I was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room inspecting the floor.

“Ms. Reicher, take a seat.” He commanded and I plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. This was dragging on and while I was still really embarrassed and quite scared, I was also starting to get annoyed.  
“Can’t we just get this over with? Just make me write stuff in detention or revoke my Hogsmeade privileges or something.” I said in a way snappier tone than what was intended. Snape raised a brow at my outburst and pursed his lips, clearly displeased with how I was speaking to him.  
“Ms. Reicher, I don’t quite see how you are in a position to make demands right now. Would you like to enlighten me what makes you think you are?” He spoke coldly and shivers ran down my spine.

“Whatever, Snivellus.”

The words left my mouth before I could stop them and I looked up to my teacher, my professor, in shock. I caught his bewildered look before he returned to his emotionless state and I had to swallow thickly again.  
I was his student. Hell, I was a transfer who was new at this school. I couldn’t possibly know this nickname! No one knew I was shifting into this world from a different reality and I didn’t want anyone to know that either, but especially not Severus fucking Snape.

“Excuse me, could you please repeat that, Ms. Reicher?” His tone was cold, polite as always but I could sense the undertone, he was angry and at the same time curious.  
“I have no idea what you mean, Sir. I didn’t say anything.” I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest defensively. A little look flashed over his eyes but I couldn’t tell what it meant. “Can’t we just get on with this? What’s my punishment?” I asked trying to keep my cool.  
“Ahh yes of course, Miss.” He stood up while saying this, towering over me even more than he usually would, as he made his way around his table and stopped right in front of me. I had to tilt my head up and lean back in the chair so I could still make eye contact. I didn’t even have time to process what was happening when he had already pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at my head. “Legilimens.” He muttered and immediately infiltrated my mind. Apart from the fact that I didn’t know how to fight legilimency I also had zero time to prepare myself.  
In milliseconds Severus Snape had found out that I was from another reality and another time line. He saw how I had read and watched their story countless times and how I had shifted to Hogwarts as well as another reality with the Marauders and another version of himself.  
When I finally managed to close my mind we were catapulted back into the present and for the first time in my life I saw Snape genuinely shocked. He pointed his wand at me defensively while I was still busy trying to catch my breath and asked with a bewildered tone. “What in the Lord’s name are you? I don’t know any other witch or wizard who can change worlds.” My first very unproductive thought was wondering which Lord he was referring to exactly, God or Voldemort, but I shook my head, that was quite irrelevant right now.

I was fucked.

How the hell was I supposed to explain this to him? And how was I supposed to stop him from telling everyone? “Well, technically it’s not worlds as much as it is just different realities, you know?” I blurted out before I could stop myself. My professor was still shocked and rather defensive but regardless raised one of his brows. I blushed at his stern look. “Ms. Reicher, i don’t think you should have that big of a mouth right now. After all I might feel the need to share this information with the headmaster, some members of the Slytherin house or the entirety of the student body.”  
“No! Please I’m begging you, I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t tell anyone.” I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes and I whimpered quietly while looking down. I could already see my whole life in my DR, that I had built up with so much care, crumbling before me. There was nothing I could give Severus Snape that would be of value to him. My professor lifted up my chin with his wand and looked into my teary eyes. “Hm, anything, Ms. Reicher?” He asked as his face got closer to mine, a small smirk starting to form on his lips. In any other situation I would’ve realised what he was insinuating this very moment but my mind was clouded with fear and worry and I didn’t think straight. I nodded my my head vigorously at him and not a second later I felt his hand slide up my thigh. His lips fully curled into a cruel smirk as he felt my body freeze, my skin was still hot under his touch from the earlier involvement with Fred and he kept a steady pace up my leg.

Finally, my brain processed what he wanted from me and I was torn between complying and stopping him. He wasn’t a completely unattractive man and I was still very much turned on from Fred but… it was Snape…  
“Isn’t there anything else, Professor?” I spoke so quietly, the only reason he could hear me was because his face was mere centimetres from mine. He made a disapproving noise and stood straight up from his leaning position. “I’m afraid I cannot think of a more appropriate punishment, especially since I am specifically skilled when it comes to these types of punishments, Marlene.” I looked at him with disgust in my face. I hated my real first name. Everyone either used my last name Reicher or my nickname May because they all knew how uncomfortable Marlene made me.  
His face turned to a hurt expression as he saw my disgusted face, he thought I looked like that because of what he had said and suddenly I felt bad for him. I could see the broken boy I had gotten to know in my Marauders DR and my expression immediately softened.

“No no! I didn’t make that face because you were insinuating sex, Sir! I’m being honest, I mean it. It’s my name, I just really don’t like it.” I said to him sincerely and took hold of his hand. I didn’t know what was coming over me but I really wanted to be near him in this moment. The hand that was holding his wand under my chin had sunken and I stood up to hug the tall slender man in front of me. He froze as if he’d never been hugged before for a few seconds until he sunk into the embrace. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. His face was buried in my neck and we stayed like that for a little while until I felt something pressing against my lower abdomen. He slowly started to pepper little kisses on my neck that were so tender as if he was expecting me to reject him again any second, but I didn’t.

Seeing him vulnerable had changed something within me and I felt an indescribable attraction to the man in front of me. I had been rubbing my thighs together without even noticing myself and pressed myself closer to him looking for friction which elicited a raspy moan from his mouth. His hands slowly moved further down my body, squeezing my butt before grabbing my thighs firmly and lifting me up on his desk pushing over some books and bottles that rolled onto the ground in the process.  
I had wrapped my legs around his waist and my breathing was quickly becoming shallow as my professor was sucking hickeys on my neck and chest while his hands roamed my body feverishly. He pushed up my skirt and stood between my spread legs pushing his hardening member against my crotch. Another moan left his mouth at the same time as mine and he hastily began pulling of my sweater and ripping open my blouse. He looked down on my bare breasts and carefully grabbed one of my boobs, rolling it expertly in his hand before pinching my nipple. His eyes shot up to me when I gave a little whimper, instantly responding to his touch. He watched my face in awe as it contorted and scrunched up every time he twisted a nipple or firmly massaged my boobs and I could feel his dick getting harder against my core.

“Severus, p-please do something.” I whimpered while my eyes were shut tightly from the combined sensation of his hands on my tits and his pulsating cock on my wet pussy. Suddenly I felt all connection with his body leave me, forcing me to open my eyes and look up at him. He had stepped away just far enough that he was out of reach and had his stern teacher look on his face again. “You must’ve forgotten who you are talking to you, Marlene.” My face scrunched up at the sound of my name. He dragged it out long and stared me down. “It is Sir or Professor Snape to you.” Somehow that dominating tone of his voice turned me on even more and I swallowed thickly before nodding up at him. He grumbled something and put his wand under my chin again tilting it up even more while stepping closer to me. “Use your words.” He bit out and my eyes widened. Dominant Snape was hot and I felt my core tighten at his words. “Y-yes, Sir.” I stammered out clumsily and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and pressed out a short “Good girl” before his lips connected to my neck again and one of his hands slipped into my wet panties. His fingers ghosted over my folds almost, but not quite touching them. My hands grabbed onto his robes pushing them down from his shoulders and holding onto his arms for support. His slow and soft torture went on for a few minutes until I couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled away from him again. I looked up at him with a horny and desperate look in my eyes. “Professor please I’m begging you.” I breathed out softly.  
He chuckled and leaned down to my ear, biting my lobe which made my whole body shiver before he whispered. “But you need to be punished. You’ve been bad.”

“I’ll be good now, I promise! I’ll be a really good girl now, Sir.” I answered and he smirked again. “Doesn’t matter, little whore.” He murmured and in a swift motion he had pulled me down from his desk and my body was turned around. He pressed me against his body for a brief moment grabbing the front of my throat to lick along the shell of my ear and breathe on my neck before his hand took a handful of my hair and roughly pushed me down on his desk. While he was still holding me down with one hand, he pushed my legs apart with one of his feet and pulled off my blouse completely. My breathing was getting increasingly faster and shallower as he removed his hand from my head just to take both of my arms and pull them to my back. He tied something around my wrists before letting go and directing his attention to my arse. My skirt was flipped up to reveal my knickers, which were soaked from my arousal, and halfway pushed down my butt. He quickly ripped them down my legs, tearing them in the process. I didn’t dare raise my head much less turn around to look at what he was doing. His stern look and dominant behaviour had made my bratty self completely submit to him.

He ran a hand across my cheeks before delivering a hard smack to the right one. I let out a small whimper and tried to clench my thighs together trying to get some friction but his foot immediately pushed them apart again. “I don't think so, Miss Reicher. You stay spread. Now count for me, slut.” He sternly said and before I could say anything he spanked me again. “O-one, Sir” I breathed out and he hummed in approval. The spanking continued until we reached twenty-five. My legs had started to give out at about fifteen but that hadn’t stopped my professor. He had simply slung his arm around my waist to keep me up and continued. I was a whimpering mess and my arse was hot and burning, it would surely bruise horribly. My hands were twisted with each other, feeling the need to hold onto something somehow.

There was a long silence and after waiting for what was going to happen next for what felt like forever I finally couldn’t take it anymore. Right as I lifted my torso up to look behind me I felt Snape’s huge hand push my back down roughly on his table. A second later he sheathed himself into my dripping core without any warning with one brutal push. His hands gripped my hips tightly and his thumbs pressed into the bruised flesh of my ass. I cried out in pain and pleasure from the feeling of being stretched so roughly. I wasn’t prepared and although I was wet it still stung. “Ugh, bloody hell, shut up!” He grunted at me and immediately picked up a steady pace. I tried to lift myself up again but his hand roughly pushed me down once more, this time on the back of my head. My professor pounded into me while pressing my face into his desk. A few minutes passed, only filled with Snape’s quiet grunts and my silent whimpers. The pain hadn’t fully gone away but pleasure had now taken the upper hand.  
No one had ever treated me this roughly, but I liked it. Feeling the grip of his big hand on my head pushing my harder into the cold wood of his desk with every thrust turned me on beyond belief. After one particularly harsh thrust I couldn’t help but moan out hoarsely and my walls tightened around Snape’s throbbing cock. “Fuck, Marlene. You’re quite tight for such a dirty little slut. Would've thought you're much looser considering how many cocks probably fuck you open everyday.” He grunted while speeding up. I moaned at his degradation. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab a handful of my hair and pull me up flush against his still clothed chest. My arms -still tied together- contorted painfully on my back at the new position and I winced.  
My professor just laughed quietly before whispering into my ear. “Hm, you like pain don’t you, little whore? It’s a miracle you’re still so tight considering how much you let yourself get fucked. Hogwarts’ own cumslut.” His words hurt but turned me on at the same time. Tears started to form in my eyes, both from his hurtful remarks and the physical pain I was in. He was still harshly pulling my hair to get my head back on his shoulder, my ass hurt a lot from rubbing against the rough material of his clothes and the way he was roughly pounding into me was painful too. I was overwhelmed with emotion and I looked up at my professor, who was staring down at me with an expression that I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

His breathing got heavier and his thrusts more irregular. I could tell he was about to come and I had mentally accepted I wouldn’t. Inner stimulation had never been enough to solely get me to come. I saw his eyebrows scrunch up deep in concentration and right as he came I felt his fingers on my clit. “Oh my fucking god!” I screamed. I hadn’t expected the stimulation and had been oversensitive from the ordeals before hand. While he was fucking me through his orgasm Snape was vigorously rubbing my clit and right as I felt him come down from his high I reached mine. “Yes yes yes yes oh god please!” I whimpered incoherently as my body went limb and my head rolled back on my professor’s shoulder. He helped me ride through my orgasm with his fingers until I squirmed in his arms, the stimulation becoming too much to handle.

Snape carefully laid me down on his desk, the coolness of the wood felt amazing on my hot and sweaty skin. He quietly dressed himself while I tried to control my breathing. When I looked up he was standing in front of my staring at my body seemingly deep in thought. My movement startled him and he gave me my clothes without a word. I put on my blouse but realised I couldn’t close it since all the buttons had popped off when he had unceremoniously ripped it open before. I just put my sweater over it and hoped no one would notice. Looking around for my panties I found them in my professor's hands, ripped and still wet. He looked at me with an almost apologetic look and stuffed them into a pocket in his robe. I sighed with a small giggle and stood up, wobbling for a second. When I had caught my balance I looked up at him.

“Will you keep your word and not tell anyone, Severus?” I asked with a hint of fear and worry in my voice. He seemed angry for a second -probably because I used his first name again- but his expression softened when he saw my worried face. “A gentleman keeps his word, Marlene.” He put an emphasis on my name and now it was my turn to look displeased. It still made me laugh a little though. I nodded and turned to leave. I was almost out the door when I turned and gave him a small wink. “I didn’t know you were a gentleman, Sev.” A mock-offended look came onto his face and he huffed disapprovingly before his lips curled into the tiniest smile. “Out, Ms. Reicher.” He spoke sternly and I turned and limped out the door.


	4. Two Clones and a Lost Bet (Marlene McKinnon Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting to Hogwarts in the 70s was much more fun but I hadn't anticipated that Marlene McKinnon and I would be quite so similar, not to mention that we have the same name. It causes some confusion among the Marauders, mainly that they think we are related, but that doesn't change the fact that Marlene and I enjoy each others company in a very much not family-friendly manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Although I've had more sexual experiences with women than with men (in this CR anyway) I've never written F/F smut before so I'm sorry if its not so good, I tried my best.

"Okay, stop fucking around now. It's not funny anymore. How are you related? You've got to be at least cousins, more like sisters, right?" Sirius kept pushing and leaned over the table to look closer at Marlene and me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my toast, it was too early for this.  
"Hey, c'mon don't ignore us, Marlenes! There is no way you guys aren't bloody related!" I huffed annoyed at the name comment, I hated my real name, usually going by my nickname May. James had decided to join the interrogation and was glancing between the girl who was sitting next to me who was currently biting into a sausage and me.  
"I have to admit, I find it strange myself. Looking similar is one thing and so is sharing a name but both at the same time. It's odd, is all I'm saying." Remus piped up. The more quiet member of the Marauders had looked up from his book and was now staring at us with intent as if he was waiting for some grand revelation.

"Bloody hell boys! Why do you keep asking stuff like that? We aren't related! We don't even look that similar! We're just both blonde and have blue eyes!" - "And you both have the same name, Marlene! It's not like that's a super common name." Sirius retorted. I scrunched my nose at him using my full name.  
"Pads! Your name is Sirius Orion and you're telling us our name is unusual? We know people called Lucius and Minerva for Merlin's sake!" I replied. After seeing his unbothered look, I let out a defeated sigh before I returned my attention to my breakfast.

Now it was Marlene's turn to look up and face the boys in front of us. "Okay, but do you guys not see how flawed your argument is?" She asked but got no answer. "Why would our hypothetical family give us the same name? That would be weird!" None of the boys had a clever answer to that.  
"I guess that is true." Peter spoke quietly next to me and tilted his head as if deep in thought.  
"Thank you!" I threw up my hands in victory and looked over at Marlene who was giving me a soft smile. I smiled back in a similar manner and felt her hand on my thigh. I gave her a little look but still shifted closer to her on the bench, enjoying her touch. She picked up my leg and placed it over hers. It was intimate in a way that made me comfortable and I leaned my head against her shoulder feeling a yawn coming on. It was Monday morning after all.

We continued eating while the boys made jokes, now and again asking us more questions about how we were basically clones of each other. They weren't entirely wrong.  
I had shifted as my 15 year-old self but had failed to specify that I only meant my age, not my appearance. The result was that I arrived at Hogwarts with long wavy blonde hair and my normal blue eyes, no buzzcut yet, no glasses, no breast reduction.  
Marlene McKinnon and I looked like we were celebrity impersonations of each other. She was 10 centimetres taller than me and thinner but other than that we resembled each other to a shocking level. For us it was funny, like a joke of the universe but everyone around us was beyond confused. When I had arrived at Hogwarts the first time, the Marauders thought Marlene was pranking them and had made a clone of herself, apparently a spell existed for that. But after the boys had tried all possible counter spells on me for the first week, they had finally believed us, that I was a real human.

"But then how come you're so close? You-" Remus pointed at me "have only been here for a month!" He grumbled before lifting his mug of coffee to his mouth to take a sip. There was a hint of jealousy lingering in his voice. I think he had a little crush on me, but it was just an assumption.  
"Yeah," Peter added. "That thing you always do with your legs isn't something people do who aren't somehow connected." He finished and the other marauders looked at him confused before scrambling to look under the table, seeing mine and Marlene's legs tangled with each other. I had tried to pull my leg off of Marlene's before they could see but her steady grip on my thigh had stopped me. I looked up at her in confusion but she just looked ahead, smiling mischievously at the boys in front of us.  
The three marauders looked at us with mixture of shook, interest and jealousy and Sirius let out a frustrated huff. "So fess up, McKinnon what's all that? You HAVE TO BE bloody related!" He almost yelled, the students in our immediate proximity looking over at us before turning away again when they saw it was the Marauders.

I had to laugh a little at his remark, Sirius Black clearly hadn't considered the option of same sex attraction between women yet. He and Remus were quite familiar with the male version so I had assumed he'd make the connection at some point.  
"Snuffles, darling, don't you think it'd be a bit weird if we were related? Considering the fact that we're shagging, I mean." Marlene spoke with her usual calm and collected voice but I saw the mischief in her eyes. This was fun for her, I on the other hand was mortified. I hadn't expected her to tell them at all but most definitely not like that.

The Marauders jaws dropped so low, they almost hit the table. Their eyes were wide and it looked like four owls were looking at us. I blushed scarlet red at their faces, trying to hide my embarrassment in Marlene's shoulder and started fidgeting with my fingers nervously.  
The first few silent seconds were quickly followed by sounds of disbelief, grunts of jealousy, accusations that Marlene was lying and questions over questions. They were so loud that they even attracted attention from the teacher's table and I glared at them angrily until they quieted down. My leg had remanded on Marlene's the whole time and she was absentmindedly caressing my thigh. It grounded me in a way nothing and no one else had ever before.

"Please tell me she's joking." Remus spoke looking at me with desperation.  
"There is no way you got her first, McKinnon! May, baby! I'm right here, why her?" Sirius looked angry and frustrated like he had lost a game or a race. In a sense he had.  
I looked at the boys in front of me. James looked like he was the least affected but he still had a little surprised look on his face. I guess he didn't know I went both ways.  
Finally I found my voice and looked at Sirius with raised brows. "What? Did you really think I'd give you the privilege of getting into bed with me first, after I heard about you guys' little bet?" I teased with a little smirk and they looked similarly shocked as before.  
"How do you know about the bet?" James asked with a cautious but curious tone and I rolled my eyes at him. "Prongs, I'm not an idiot. Just because I look like I'm sleeping doesn't mean I am. Who's stupid enough to make a bet like that while the targeted person is laying right next to you anyway?" I asked, genuinely confused at their idiocy. No wonder none of them were in Ravenclaw. He breathed out a defeated "Sorry" and I giggled.  
"It's all good. Don't worry guys, I'm not mad. It's actually kinda funny but there was no way I was gonna let any of you win." I smiled at them warmly and they returned the smile with a little hesitance.

Marlene had been sitting next to me quietly but her arm had snaked around my midriff since I had started talking to the boys about the bet. My skin felt warm under her touch.  
She downed the rest of her pumpkin juice and looked at me with a grin. "We should get going, babe. Divination starts in ten minutes." I nodded and we stood up to go. "Bye, boys!" She yelled back to the Marauders who still looked a little baffled as we made our way out the door, holding hands and almost looking like twins.

While Marlene was pulling me through he corridors of Hogwarts I had to think back to the day before. 

It had been a quiet Sunday afternoon and everyone was somehow busy. Most students were outside enjoying the last of the powerful summer sun before the fog and rain of October would swallow it whole.  
We, the two Marlenes, had other plans however. The Hufflepuff common room was flooded with warming sun rays and they made it look like a fuzzy little day dream. The waxy green leaves of the approximately billion potted plants that were scattered throughout the room were shimmering in the light and I was laying on one of the comfy couches, a beautiful blonde above me. Our breathing was heavy and I looked up at her with puppy eyes, our lips only centimetres away from each other.  
"Kiss me." I whispered quietly into her parted lips. We had been at it for at least half an hour at that point but that didn't stop Marlene, who wasted no time pressing her lips against mine again. Two pairs of -at this point- bruised lips moved against each other and I breathed her sweet perfume in. Cherries and lemon cake.  
My lips parted slightly and she slipped her tongue into my mouth deepening our kiss. Our hands were tangled in each others blonde waves and we kept kissing until I felt like I was going to faint from oxygen insufficiency.

"Wait! Gimme a second, I need air." I laughed into her mouth that was barely hovering over mine and she snickered. While we both caught our breath I felt her slender hands carefully move underneath my t-shirt and moving up my body.  
"I love that you never wear a bra. How very 60s of you." She murmured when her hands cupped my breasts and started massaging them firmly. All I was capable of doing was taking in a shaky breath and blushing so hard I thought my face might explode. My hands were haphazardly tangled in her locks and I lightly tucked on them every time her fingers moved over one of my nipples or her knee pressed against my core. Little whimpers and moans left my parted lips.  
"Hmm... so responsive for me, little flower." She mused when she looked up from my body and saw my disheveled appearance. Her piercing blue eyes felt like they were boring into my soul and I gasped at her stare.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked suddenly very serious and I looked at her while contemplating. When I had come here -shifted to Hogwarts in the 70s I mean- I hadn't anticipated that she and I would become a thing, especially not so soon, but now that I was here, laying underneath her, it felt so right.  
"Yeah." I spoke quietly and wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck to signal that I wanted to kiss her again.  
This kiss was fiercer, fiery and full of passion. 

Marlene pushed me shirt higher until it was over my boobs and started to massage them again. She kissed my neck, sucking whenever she felt like it, while I wrapped my legs around her form above me. I wanted to feel as much of her as I possibly could, every centimetre. When she was satisfied with her work on my neck and collarbone area she looked up at me, winked and moved lower to my breasts.  
"How can they think we are similar when your tits are four times the size of mine?" Marlene mumbled and I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself. Either way all she got from me was a small whimper as response when she lightly brushed her fingertips over my nipples.  
My breasts had always been extremely sensitive -according to the doctors because of their weight- and I found it embarrassing. The fierce blonde above me, however, seemed to be quite fascinated by my sensitivity and when she saw how I was biting my lip to keep myself from making to much noise, my eyes squeezed shut from pleasure, a harsh slap was promptly delivered to my right boob. 

A gasp left my mouth at the unexpected but not unwelcome gesture and my eyes widened in shock. "What was that for?" I asked breathlessly and she looked at me with a stern look in her eyes. "Don't hide your sounds, I want to hear you." She simply stated and I blushed again.  
"W-we're in the middle of the common room. Anyone could come in, Marlene!" I whisper-shouted, not trusting my voice, "Can't we just go up to my dorm?"  
"May, my flower, you're so entirely boring. How you manage to be friends with us is truly beyond me." - "I'm the mum friend." I answered simply and gasped again when she attached her mouth to one of my nipples sucking harshly. A raspy moan left my throat when she bit down and pulled on the other nipple with her fingers at the same time and as my eyes screwed shut again my hips involuntarily bucked up into hers.  
"There it is." She grinned, apparently having gotten what she wanted as she sat up on the back of her heels, unfortunately retreating form my body. She looked down at me for a moment, taking in my appearance once more, her lust filled gaze traveling up my body. When she met my admittedly glossy and desperate eyes she winked at me, again, and stood up grabbing my hand. I barely managed to pull down my shirt before my body came into view for one of the few portraits hanging in the Hufflepuff common room but Marlene was already busy pulling me through the big wooden door towards the girls dormitories. Thank God for heteronormativity -never thought I'd say that- there were no spells or charms needed to get both of us into my dorm and we continued what we had started before as soon as we entered the room. 

We were both fully naked and Marlene was hovering over me again pressing me into my bed. She was balancing herself on top of me with only one arm while the other one was busy travelling down between my slightly bend legs. She signalled me to spread them wider with her hand and I complied immediately, though with a faint blush covering my cheeks and ears.  
"Hmm, you're wonderfully wet for me, aren't you?", a shiver ran down my spine, "What do you want from me, little flower?" She asked, her voice thick with demand and I looked at her embarrassed. My discomfort was all too obvious to her but I knew she wouldn't give in. She wanted to hear the sinful words leave my lips and so her hand kept ghosting over my core, just barely not touching me.  
My brain, dizzy with arousal and sexual excitement, tried to form sentences but the only thing that left my pink lips in the end was "P-please please touch me, there. I need you, please." It was barely louder than a whisper but it seemed to be enough for her as she gave me a sweet quick peck on the lips before moving down my body and resting herself between my legs. Before I could protest -warn her how sensitive I was- her lips latched onto my swollen clit and began sucking harshly. The response was immediate.

A high-pitched moan, almost a scream, left my mouth and I squeezed my eyes together. My hips bucked up, pushing her further into me and I tried to push my thighs together. Two hands, much stronger than I had ever expected from Marlene, griped my thighs and forced them open. She continued to torture me with her tongue, I was a whimpering mess under her, and it took me what felt like only minutes until I reached my frankly earth-shattering orgasm. My back arched of the bed, hands twisting the bedsheets I had grabbed for support and a loud moan left my parted lips.  
Marlene's magnificent mouth rode me through my orgasm and the beautiful blonde watched me intently as I took a few seconds to recover. When my breathing had normalised a little I sat up and pulled her down in a deep kiss.

"Your turn." I whispered against her lips and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly in surprise. "What? Did you expect me to be a pillow princess?" I questioned curiously at her expression and giggled a little.  
"Well, you know, to be honest, yeah." Marlene stumbled over her own words and I smiled up at her, "Well, I'm not." Now it was my turn to wink as I slowly turned us over until she was laying under me.  
I moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in my path until I reached her core, just as wet as mine. I looked up at her with a cheeky smile, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you beg."  
The blonde girl looked at me with a mixture of dismay and desperation and I ran a teasing finger through her folds. A small gasp, almost too quiet to notice, escaped her lips and I wasted no time getting to work. 

It seemed as though, even when she was getting eaten out, Marlene liked to have the upper hand. As soon as my tongue had made contact with her pussy, she had weaved her hands into my blonde mane and pushed and pulled my head to her heart's content. The more aggressive I got in my attack on her folds and her clit, the more aggressive she got. My hands were gripping her hips which she was grinding against my mouth, basically face-fucking me, as her moans and shaky breaths got louder and more desperate with every passing minute. It didn't take her long until she was on the edge and when I plunged two of my fingers into her she came undone.  
I rode her through her orgasm with my fingers until she pulled my hand away, getting overstimulated and pulled me upwards to her chest, wrapping her arms around me waist. A blanket was placed over us a we cuddled into each other and soon I drifted of into sleep, but not before hearing her whisper "We're definitely doing that again." into my hair.

I had woken up hours later and after a little shower with her, Marlene and I had met up with the boys who had spent the day causing trouble.


	5. Interruptions and First Times (Fred and George Weasley Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Slytherin party, Fred and George can't keep their hands from me and even though there were a few bumps in the road, it leads to our first threesome. (No I couldn't walk after this.)

I had no idea how I had ended up in this situation. This was not going according to plan.  
I was squeezed between my two favourite Gryffindor beaters and it was getting quite steamy.  
We were situated in the corner of the Slytherin common room -some kind of party for the birthday of Salazar Slytherin was going on around us- and Fred Weasley was seriously struggling to keep his hands out from under my skirt. Every time George would turn my attention towards him to say something or touch my face or shoulder, Fred would use it as an opportunity to slip his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. It was as if they were planning it -they were.

“Fred, I swear to God, if you don’t get your slimy little paws from under my skirt this instance, I will hex you.” I spoke through gritted teeth but the tall ginger just grinned down at me and retreated his hand slightly… only to move it up again as soon as I didn’t look at him anymore. For the love of Helga Hufflepuff this was too far, what if someone saw? “George”, I whined looking over to the identical redhead on my other side, “help me!” However, he -just like his brother- only grinned and gave me a small wink before snaking one of his arms around my waist. “Not a chance, I’m quite enjoying this.” Is all he said before his eyes traveled down my body basically undressing me with them. I shoved his shoulder with a mixture of playfulness and anger and he just laughed. George leaned down and gave me a short kiss on the lips, so quick I barely registered it before it was over. 

I huffed frustratedly, but couldn’t help the little jump my heart made at the prospect of what was most likely going to happen later tonight. Now, I hadn’t planned on having a threesome with the twins quite this early -I had only been at Hogwarts for a little over six weeks- but that didn’t mean I was opposed to it. Not in the least. I just hadn’t prepared myself for it, mentally. But really when were you ever prepared for something like that anyway? While deep in thought I had crossed me arms in front of my chest but I had failed to take into account the two teenage boys who were significantly taller than me and currently sitting very close. My arms had pushed up my boobs and my already quite low-cut top now barely covered my nipples -I was braless as usual. Neither George nor Fred were even remotely trying to not seem like they were staring at my tits and I rolled my eyes in annoyance but also giggled a little. Boys were so incredibly easy sometimes. 

I was really quite over this party so I decided to push them further, hopefully far enough that they would prefer to continue our mutual teasing somewhere else. I had noticed that Fred’s hand was currently off my leg to hold his drink and I saw my chance. I crossed one of my legs over the other in a slow and teasing manner, making my skirt slide up my thighs a few centimetres. It was barely covering anything at this point but everyone around us was too busy with themselves to notice anyways. Then I started to roll my neck, making my hair fall on my back and exposing the soft skin of my neck and collarbone area. I could already feel the redheads stare, their eyes burning into my newly exposed flesh so at last I stretched my upper body. A tiny moan left my parted lips and I arched my back, pushing my boobs up even more than before.  
I heard two quiet fucks from both sides of me in unison and I knew I had them. George’s grip around my waist tightened and Fred leaned down to my ear licking its shell quickly before saying in a low and raspy voice. “C’mon, darling. I think it’s time to go.” I turned my head towards him, batting my eyes up at the ginger boy with the most innocent look I could muster -Fred had to take a deep breath- and I whispered a sweet “Okay.” When I had removed George’s arm around me I swiftly stood up and turned towards them. “Let’s go boys.” I said in an overly joyful manner and took a hand from each twin to pull them both up. Fred’s arm took its place around my waist this time and George draped his over my shoulder as we exited the Slytherin common room. We passed a lot of familiar faces, namely Harry and Ron, Lee, Oliver Wood and Draco, and the majority of them had looks on their faces that indicated that they knew exactly where me and the twins were going and what we were going to be doing.

I had heard all the rumours at this point, gossip travelled incredibly fast at Hogwarts. The ones about my quite unusual relationships with both twins, shagging Fred and George separately, were of course true but I was curious to find out if those about them occasionally sharing a girl were real as well.

We didn’t get far, maybe walking two minutes in silence until neither could wait any longer and George pulled my body towards him, catching my lips in a heated kiss. My hands traveled to his hair and I pulled him further in until I felt Fred’s grip on my waist tighten to an slightly painful extend. I let go of George and turned to Fred. He was breathing on my neck and I pulled his face up to mine to connect our lips in an equally passionate kiss. He pressed himself against my torso like he wanted to swallow me whole and when I gasped for air his tongue slid into my mouth eagerly exploring. George was busy leaving sloppy kisses on my neck, occasionally sucking hickeys into the most sensitive spots. While we were all occupied with each other a all too familiar sing-song voice ripped us from our heated make-out. “Ohh my favourite pair of twins and their newest conquest I see.” All three of us stopped in our tracks and looked up to a grey little man floating in the air. I raised my middle finger at him for calling me ‘their conquest’ while Fred said “Not now, Peeves. Can’t you see we’re busy?” to the poltergeist who only tutted in response. “You know it’s past curfew, right Weaselbee?” said Peeves with a voice coated in mischief. “Would be a shame if someone alerted the teachers, wouldn’t it?” He had crossed his legs now and was floating a few metres above us in the air, making a pose like he was thinking really hard. I looked up at the twins with worried eyes but George just rolled his eyes while Fred turned away from the poltergeist and pulled me in for another deep kiss. While I was busy accommodating Fred’s needy lips I heard George talk. “Fine, what do you want, pestering ghost.” Peeves let out a long sign and I opened my eyes to look up at him as he turned on his head so he was sitting upside down on the ceiling. “Next prank you two boys pull, I’m in.” He sang in an annoyingly high-pitched voice and I heard George sigh in turn. “Deal. Now will you please go and let us get on, we’re clearly busy.” He gestured towards me and Fred who was currently sucking at my lower lip. I heard a pop signalling that the poltergeist had left and breathed out in relief. When Fred noticed my diverted attention he huffed into my mouth and before I could react his right hand landed on my ass with a harsh slap. I yelped in shock staring up at him as his hand hadn’t moved from my butt but was instead massaging the flesh roughly.

“C’mon, Maybug, let’s go.” I heard George whisper into my ear, his voice sultry and full of lust. Fred winked down at me as he finally let go of my ass but only to smack it again with a grin. before I could protest George turned me towards him and picked me up under my thighs hoisting me up his waist. His mouth attacked my neck immediately and I rolled my head back in defeat as the ginger beater started walking, almost running towards the Gryffindor common room. I had no idea how he could carry me the whole way -I’m not even close to being skinny or lightweight- but with Fred’s frequent jokes and occasional dirty talk we arrived at the Gryffindor tower in record time. After coercing the Fat Lady to let me in, they dragged me up to their dorm and immediately began undressing me. Their hands were all over me. My legs, my thighs, my arms, my breasts, my neck. Fred and George were taking turns whispering sweet nothings in my ears and telling me about all the sinful things they wanted to do to me. It felt like I was suffocating, like I couldn’t get enough air to breathe.

“Boys, w-wait WAIT!” I yelled breathlessly. Immediately, they froze and in the next second all hands were removed from me, leaving me feeling oddly exposed -my shirt had been long gone- and cold. When I took a deep breath and looked up at my favourite set of twins they were standing next to each other a few steps away and looking down at me worriedly. As soon as we made eye contact they began talking over each other. “What is it, Maybug? Are you okay?” -“We don’t have to do anything you know, we can just go back to the party.” - “Yeah o-or we can take you to your dorm or we can leave you alone, if you want.” -“Did we overwhelm you? I’m sorry I thought you would enjoy it because you told me you’d like a threesome one day and I just-“  
“Guys STOP!” I yelled at them yet again, interrupting Fred. “I do want this, you’re all good. It was just a little much in the moment, but we’re good, I’m good now.” I spoke with a pointedly strong voice to make clear that I meant it. The twins looked at each other for a second before asking in unison. “So do you want to keep going?”Now I had to roll my eyes, they were precious. Their attention to consent was sweet and heavily appreciated. “Yes, I’d love to.” I gave them a genuine smile and when I saw their hesitance I ushered them to step closer to me -I was sitting on the bed. 

I stood up on my tiptoes and gave Fred a quick kiss to ensure him that I did in fact want this. Then I turned to his twin and snaked my hand under his shirt and sweater, making his breath hitch in the process. He blushed a little and I giggled with a smile on my lips. He raised his hands and when I got too short to take his top off completely, he took over. As soon as he was shirtless I step towards him. Pressing myself against his body, I took George’s freckled face in my hands and pressed a lingering kiss on his rosy lips. I felt Fred carefully place his hands on my hips and when I moved my ass pointedly back he took it as the invitation it was meant as. He pressed himself to my backside and I felt that he was shirtless now as well. George began kissing my neck and throat and his twin slowly unzipped my skirt before pulling it down my legs. Fred’s hands quickly found my boobs and he began massaging them. Rolling them in his big calloused hands and pinching my nipples made me whimper and I turned my head to kiss him. My breathing was getting increasingly faster and heavier but I didn’t want this whole experience to be about me.

I detached myself from Fred’s lips and stepped away from the two boys. Both were sporting impressive bulges at this point and I looked up at them, eyes wide with love and lust before slowly kneeling before the redheads. Fred spoke up. “May, you don’t have to. I mean if you don’t want to you don’t ha-“ he was harshly interrupted by his twin’s hand slapping the back of his head and I had to laugh. “It’s fine Freddie, I promise.” I smiled earnestly and moved forward softly placing my hand on his stomach just above his waistband. While my right hand was slowly moving along Fred’s v-line I turned to his much more eager brother and pulled down his pants and boxers with his help. George’s cock sprang up and slapped against his taught stomach. The tip was red and already slightly oozing with pre-cum. I wrapped my hand swiftly around his length and he hissed throwing his head back in pleasure. They were just teenagers after all. I started slowly moving my hand up and down, occasionally rubbing over his tip, earning deep throaty groans. Turning to Fred he looked at me with a mixture of adoration and desperation. He helped me pull his pants and briefs down similar to his twin and his dick stood at attention. I shuffled further a little bit and leaned slightly forward placing my tongue on the underside of his thick cock. A low moan left his parted lips as he forced himself to keep eye contact with me, not wanting to miss a second of this. I continued softly licking him before he couldn’t take it any more. “M-May please can I? P-please.” He breathed out and I nodded -I had been waiting for him to ask and the thought of what he was about to do was making my walls flutter with anticipation.  
Fred’s eyes hardened visibly at my consent to submission and I could tell he had slipped into a more dominant headspace. One of his hands roughly grabbed my hair, making it into a makeshift ponytail while his other hand grabbed the back of my head. He gave me another second to take a deep breath before he started thrusting into my mouth. His pace increased continuously and while I had originally planned on continuing to palm George, that plan was quickly abandoned in favour of trying to keep my balance and not dying of oxygen insufficiency. Fred was so forcefully skull-fucking me that it took my entire concentration to gag as little as possible and not fall over. He was now grabbing the back of my head with both of his hands thrusting down my throat and I looked up at him, tears running down my cheeks. When he saw my appearance and the way I looked at him he threw his head back, groaned deeply and started going even faster.  
I hadn’t even noticed how George had moved away from my side. I only realised it, when I felt his dick press against my still clothed pussy. A desperate whimper left my mouth and the tall ginger leaned over me to whisper into my ear. “You’re doing so well, darling. Taking Fred so well, like a good little girl for us. You deserve a reward.” Shivers ran down my spine at his praise and I closed my eyes for a quick second. Those shivers were only amplified by George’s hand slowly moving down my neck and then my spine, barely touching and leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. 

When he finally reached my knickers I could’ve screamed at him for going so slow. He reached down and felt my throbbing core, trying to determine how wet I was. “Bloody hell, May, you’re dripping!” He yelled out in surprise and my cheeks flushed even more than they already were. Fred grinned down at my with a raised eyebrow and slowed his movements momentarily. “Do you like it when I fuck your mouth like this, hm? Do you enjoy it when I use ya, like a little whore?” With his dick still down my throat I could hardly answer, so I opted for just nodding my head as well as I could and letting out a involuntary whine as I rubbed my thighs together, desperate for some friction. I got a pleased grunt from the redhead above me, seemingly satisfied with that answer and he picked up his pace again. 

Meanwhile his twin had moved to finally pulling down my knickers. They were pooled around me knees now and George had pressed his hand to my lower back, making me arch it automatically. His fingers started exploring my folds and rubbing my clit and I felt like crying for finally getting some relief. While he was slowly rubbing me, not enough to get anywhere close to cumming, Fred was clearly teetering on the edge. His thrusts had become less forceful but were still just as fast as before and his head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut in bliss. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked as best as I could trying to help him but only when George plunged two of his long fingers into my pussy -earning a deep throated groan from me- did Fred finally fall into his orgasm. He stilled, his pelvis pressed against my nose, as he released himself down my throat in long heavy spurs.When he was finished he pulled back and I took in a deep breath, swallowing the rest of his cum. He looked down at my with the most satisfied grin on his face and fell back on his bed, completely spent. 

George pushed me slightly forward so I was on all-four and leaned over my back once again, whispering in my ear while playing with my boobs, pulling on my already hard nipples. “Are you ready for me, baby girl?” I felt his long hard dick press against my dripping pussy and I nodded, eager to finally feel full. “Yes, please Georgie, I need you.” I half moaned and the redhead behind me wasted no time lining himself up and thrusting into me with one swift motion that managed to knock the air out of my lungs. A low, almost animalistic, groan left his throat as he stilled to give me a minute to adjust. When I felt ready I pushed me hips back at him, earning moans from both of us and causing George to settle into a harsh pace.  
With every one of his hard thrusts a moan left my parted lips and he couldn’t keep himself at bay either. When I looked up I saw Fred, watching me intently while lazily stroking him semi-hard dick. His burning gaze was only adding to my arousal and my moans were getting more and more desperate. When George quickened his pace again and snaked one arm around my hips to press his fingers against my clit, my arms gave out under me. My face was buried in the fluffy rug underneath me and I was whimpering constantly now. The new position made for an entirely new angle, letting him slide in even further and his cock hitting my g-spot almost every time. George seemingly enjoyed it too, seeing as his panting got heavier and more desperate. I heard Fred speak warningly over me. “Don’t you dare cum without asking permission first.” But I was already too far gone in my bliss. My pussy clenched tightly around George as my orgasm hit me with so much force that my vision blurred and I couldn’t hear anything for a few seconds. When I came back I felt the redhead cum into me, still weakly thrusting and then pulling out. 

Without George to stabilise me, my body fell limb on the rug and I felt his liquid ooze out of me, dripping down on my thick thigh. While George was was grinning down at me, visibly proud of the way he had managed to destroy me yet again, his twin let out a few disapproving tuts. “Hm, you didn’t ask for permission, little slut. That’s not what good girls do. What are we gonna do now, Georgie?” He asked with mock disappointment and they grinned at each other, mischievous smiles spread across their faces.“Seems like you might need to fuck some manners into her, Fred.” George spoke nonchalantly and turned away to go lay on his bed. “It seems like it, doesn’t it?” Fred responded and stared down at my fucked-out appearance. “Think you can handle another one for me, baby?” He asked and looked at me intently. Although I felt like a hundred bricks were weighing me down and dragging me towards sleep, his words made my pussy tighten and I felt myself getting wet again. A weak nod was all he needed and Fred had pulled me up and dropped me on his bed. I was sprawled out across it and he looked at me for a second. I saw his eyes grow soft, looking at my face and body with nothing short of adoration before he jumped on me.  
His arms came to rest next to my head and my legs were hoisted up and placed on his shoulders. I took a deep breath before smiling up at him and getting a cheeky “Here we go, Maybug.” in return as he sheathed himself inside me. A high-pitched moan left my mouth from the overstimulation and Fred panted into my neck before setting a pace similar to that of George. I reached my orgasm much faster this time, the sensation of the previous one still lingering and because this position let Fred hit my cervix with every thrust as well as his pelvis rubbing against my clit deliciously. I felt like I was going to faint from the overwhelming amount of feelings. Tears were running down my cheeks which seemed to only motivate the cocky redhead to go even harder and he moved one of his hands to my throat, applying the perfect amount of pressure to make my vision go slightly blurry and make my pussy flutter and clench uncontrollably. A deep low groan left the boy’s mouth at the feeling and he came with full force, falling limb on top of me. I hit my high without feeling it come on and my vision went pitch black as I practically screamed into his chest.  
When I came back, I was wearing a quidditch jersey and was squeezed between my two favourite Gryffindor beaters, much like I was at. The beginning of the evening. I was laying on top of Fred’s chest as he absentmindedly played with my hair and George’s arms were tightly wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me against his hard chest.“Ay, look who’s back from the dead.” Fred chuckled darkly and I felt his chest rumble against me. “Did I fuck ya into oblivion, darling? Too hard?” He asked half-joking, half-serious and I grinned up at him. “No, the perfect amount.” I giggled and the two twins joined in shortly after. I wrapped my arms around Fred’s torso and tangled my legs with George’s before falling into a deep, well-deserved sleep.


	6. How to Destroy Your Body and Your Love Life (Ron Weasley Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are a freshly united couple and they have a big fight at the Burrow. I am tasked to follow Ron to the border of the nearby forest while Charlie and Bill console Hermione. It's a hot summer day and while I try to comfort him, Ron reveals a well kept secret to me. Our emotions and instincts take charge from there which results in a regretful situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is very angsty and pretty sad.

I heard screams and yelling from Ron’s room even though I was in the living room with Charlie and Bill. A few minutes later a very angry but sad looking Ron stormed down the stairs. Charlie rolled his eyes and Bill murmured something about young couples as if he and Fleur hadn’t just broken up. Then they got up and went to their younger brother’s room to console Hermione. I got up as well, telling them I was going to look for Ron before heading outside into the hot summer air. 

I found Ron sitting on the border of the forest under -what he had told me- his favourite tree. When he saw me walking towards him, he sighed visibly, his shoulders slumping even more forward than before, but he moved to the side on the little bench regardless, making room for me. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling the smoke. I pouted down to him, asking for one for myself but he just shook his head at me. “You know I don’t want you to smoke. It’s bad for you.” I rolled my eyes at the ginger boy in front of me. “But you’re smoking too! It’s not like lanky redheads are excluded from the side effects of smoking.” I argued and my comment made him chuckle. I let myself fall down on the bench next to him with a sigh and leant against his shoulder. We sat like that for a little while until he broke the silence. “I’m still not giving you one, you know. Bad enough if one of us is addicted to these fucking things and destroys their body.” - “Boy, you sound like your brothers.” I huffed. “You know I have my own ways of destroying my body too.” - “Yeah, apparently getting fucked open by the aforementioned.” He sneered and I saw his eye twitch. I knew he didn’t like the relationship I had with his brothers but he had never mentioned it directly towards me. I didn’t move or turn towards him, instead continuing to look ahead at the gorgeous scenery of Devon. “Does it bother you?” I asked quietly. There were a couple seconds of silence before he answered. “I just think it’s odd. I’ve never done stuff like that, you know. It’s always been ‘Mione for me.” - “And not to forget Lavender.” I teased and he made a face. It was clearly something he regretted.

Now, I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him. “You know, it’s not like I just sleep with them. I guess I just give my heart to more than one person. I think it’s beautiful what you and Hermione have. You’ve found each other and you’re happy like that, that’s great. I just want more. Especially now, while we’re still young.” He mulled it over for a few seconds until he nodded a couple times tentatively, understanding what I was trying to say. “Just don’t hurt them, and don’t hurt yourself. I can barely handle a relationship with one person, no idea how you manage.” He replied and I smiled. “Years of practice.” Is all I said before snatching his pack of cigarettes and putting one between my lips. With a snap of my finger I had lit it and took the first drag. Ron tried to snatch the packet back but I got up on the bench holding it out of his reach. 

“Hermione hates it when you smoke.” I teased and he huffed before giving up trying to reach for them. “I know.” He replied a grim expression on his face. I sat back down next to him and placed his cigarettes in his lap. We sat there for maybe ten minutes maybe an hour but after god knows how many cigarettes I looked at him and spoke so softly I was afraid he might not hear me. “What happened?” He pulled in a sharp breath before letting it out again and simply saying. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Although I was curious I decided it wasn’t my place to poke around. “Can I do anything to help?” I questioned and he turned abruptly towards me as if I had interrupted a conversation. I had never seen the youngest Weasley boy so serious and I decided then and there, that I didn’t like it. His gaze was so intense it felt like he was burning holes into my face. A frustrated huff left his lips before they became thin and white from being pressed together so intensely. He turned away as abruptly as he had turned towards me. 

We were sitting in silence again until I broke it once more. “Did I say something wro-“ - “Did you know I was in love with you?” His words interrupted mine and left me so gobsmacked I must’ve looked really stupid.“Y-You what?” I breathed, halfway hoping for him to laugh and say it was a joke. “B-But you said it has always been Hermione!” - “Yeah it has. It has always been her, because it couldn’t ever be you.” He stated simply while still not looking at me. “What do you mean?” I questioned. “Well, you were with Fred and George. And you were two years above me. Unreachable.” I didn’t know what to do. What do you say in a moment like that? I didn’t know so I didn’t say anything. I just looked ahead, another cigarette between my lips, trying to process this information. 

After a while I spoke again. My voice was a mixture of anger and worry. “Why did you tell me now? You’re with Hermione.” - “Closure?” He raised his voice at the end of the word as if it was a question and I huffed annoyed with how this simple conversation had morphed into something so problematic, so difficult. “Also we’re not together anymore.” He spoke softly as if it was a new sentence he had to test out on his lips. I hadn’t expected that. “You broke up?” I responded just as softly. A simple nod is all I got back before he turned away to hide the tears that had begone streaming down his face. He looked so lost. Without much thought I wrapped my arms around him and hugged the younger boy close to my chest to console him. He embraced me too and we sat once again in silence except for his quiet sobs. 

When he seemed to be finished he raised his head from me and looked into my eyes. His were puffy and red from the crying and his arms were still wrapped around my torso. They slipped a little lower to my waist and his large hands dug into my skin lightly, almost careful. My arms had moved from his head to his neck. There was a second where we just looked at each other, the tension so thick you could’ve cut it with a knife, and then our lips were smashed together, kissing with so much want, so much need, as if we’d never be able to touch each other again afterwards. And maybe that should’ve been true. We pulled apart and I said. “This is a mistake.” He nodded agreeing right before he kissed me again. His hands moved lower and he began massaging my butt and thighs while deepening the kiss. My fingers were playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, lightly tugging every now and then, earning a little moan each time. His tongue was eagerly exploring my mouth while he wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted me onto his lap. Meanwhile my thoughts were running wild. This was a mistake. We would both regret it after. They were probably just temporarily broken up and I was with his brothers! Yes, we were in an open relationship but I was certain they wouldn’t appreciate me fucking their younger brother. All these thoughts flew out the window when he moved against me in a slightly different manner, rubbing his ragging boner against my clothed pussy. A moan left my mouth involuntary and he grinned into our kiss, happy he had pulled the reaction from me. 

While Ron kept pulling me down by my waist, grinding me against his hard-on, my hands explored him. They moved from his neck to his freckled face, to his broad shoulders and then down his toned chest. My fingers began unbuttoning his already half-opened flannel shirt and at the same time his hands moved up from my waist, pulling up my tank top on the way. He picked me up when he stood and then put me down again, towering over me. His eyes looked at me and they were so wild with so many different emotions it was difficult to identify a single one of them. “Come with me.” He spoke lowly and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the forest just far enough that we couldn’t be seen by anyone from the Burrow anymore. He pulled me in once more, fully taking off my top and shrugging off his flannel. He laid me down on the warm grass of the clearing and placed himself between my slightly open legs, spreading them further. His kiss was soft but desperate and I kissed back with the same desperation. He ground himself into my core and a fleeting whimper left my lips. 

His lips left mine when he sat up to take off my shorts and panties, gazing down at me like he’d never seen anything more beautiful. My long blonde hair was spread out on the forest floor around me head and my hands were running up and down my thighs in an attempt to soothe the slight anxiety bubbling in my stomach. His hands moved to my breasts, carefully massaging them, pulling at my nipples, pulling small moans and whimpers from me until they were hard and standing at attention. He made quick work of his belt and pants, pulling them down just far enough that his dick could spring free. He was well-equipped. Not quite as well as his brothers but nonetheless still far above average. He leant over me and looked up into my eyes with raised eyebrows. I assured him with one quick nod and he moved himself into me. Inch by inch he stretched me and kissed me passionately when my face scrunched up from the slight pain of being stretched so much without much prior stimulation. When the discomfort had faded I nodded once more and he began moving slowly. Our lips muffled each others moans and whimpers and one of his hands travelled down my body between us to stimulate my clit. 

He quickly found a pleasing rhythm, rutting himself into my core time and time again. His arms were wrapped around my head and his face was nuzzled into my neck. My whimpers became louder and louder the closer I got to a release and he had a hard time muffling his groans and -was he whimpering?- too. He had lost his rhythm and was moving harder and faster now while I was raising my hips from the grass to meet his thrusts. We came almost simultaneously, Ron stilling inside of me and a deep groan leaving his mouth as I felt hot ropes of his cum coating my inner walls. While I was still busy riding out my orgasm, the ginger boy fell limp on top of me. Only when I came down from my high, did I notice the sounds that I had earlier thought were whimpers, were actually sobs. 

Ron still inside of me, was crying into my neck, his tears running down my shoulder and into the forest ground. His hands wrapped tighter around my head and his body began to shake from how violently he was crying. Although a bit overwhelmed with the situation I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, trying to give him just the tiniest bit of comfort. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Ron. Just let it out. I’m here.” I said not at all certain that everything was going to be okay. “W-What have I done? She’ll hate me now.” He whimpered and my heart broke. I knew he was only using me to get over Hermione but I hadn’t realised how much he was still holding on. “I won’t tell her if you don’t want me to. She doesn’t have to know. Or I can talk to her if you want.” I tried to reassure. I couldn’t watch him so sad, so broken. It hurt me more than knowing I was a rebound. 

Apparently, my words calmed him because with one violent sniffle he raised himself off of me, pulled his pants up and the rolled onto the ground next to me. We laid there in silence, only looking up at the treetops and the orange sunset sky, lost in our thoughts. After a bit I felt the cold creep from the forest floor into my body and moved to get up and put my clothes back on but a hesitant arm on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around, looking at Ron expectantly. “I love you.” He whispered quietly with his voice now raspy from all the crying. “But I love her more.” Now it was my turn to have tears in my eyes. I smiled at the younger redhead understandingly. “I know. You are made for each other.” With that I got up and went to put on my clothes. When I was finished, I turned to look at him and reached down to pull him up. He grabbed it and took his flannel from my other hand, slipping it on quickly. “Let’s go.” I smiled up at him and he smiled back, a thankful expression written across his face. 

While we were walking through he forest towards the Burrow, Ron turned towards me holding open his cigarette packet. “Want one?” He asked shyly and I grinned at him. “Let’s destroy our bodies together.” I spoke before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with a snap of my fingers once again.


End file.
